Computer data is vital to today's organizations, and a significant part of protection against disasters is focused on data protection. As solid-state memory has advanced to the point where cost of memory has become a relatively insignificant factor, organizations can afford to operate with systems that store and process terabytes of data.
Conventionally, replication is an important feature of most disk-free file storage systems. Typically, replication is a process that occurs in the background from the perspective of an application program, whereby mass storage devices such as disk arrays are backed up to a secondary storage media that may be local to or remote from this primary media.
Protecting data is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to replicate selected files to different locations. Unfortunately, current solutions require manual creation of copies with selected files (or projections of the original data), which is not practical in large environments involving Exabyte of storage space to be analyzed and shared.